A New Life
by Piper Emerald
Summary: Alex is a normal boy dealing with problems that are bigger than him. Well, at least that what he thought that he was. That was before he remembered. (I own nothing.) What would happen if the Wicked characters that you know were reborn in modern day of this world?
1. Memory

Ella

I was twelve years old when I first saw The Wizard Of OZ. I was at a sleep over with my best friend Leia and my twin sister Charlotte. Leia and her brother Ben were shocked that Charlotte and I had never seen the movie. Ben was only a year younger than the rest of us.

I remember being bored at first, but becoming more interested when the house was lifted away by the tornado. As we watched the movie I began to get a strange feeling that I knew some of these characters form something else. I felt this mostly about the witches and The Scarecrow.

Near the end, when Dorothy threw the bucket of water on The Wicked Witch of the West, I felt a sudden pang of emotion. "She can't really die, right?" I asked Leia.

"Ella she's the villain she has to die!"

"How do you know?" I asked. "I mean that she's the villain. We don't know her side of the story."

"Shhh! I'm trying to watch!" Charlotte whisper-shouted.

Two minutes later I told them that I had to use the restroom, but not to pause the movie. I closed the door and locked it before I fell on my knees crying harder than I ever had in my whole life. Only I didn't know why I was crying. I felt as if I had just lost a friend.

When I finally came out my eyes were red and puffy. Charlotte and Leia didn't seem to notice, but Ben handed me a tissue box the moment after I sat down. He gave me a small smile, then blushed and continued to watch the movie.

My whole life changed that day.

That was the day that I started to wake up.

* * *

Alex

When I was fourteen my older brother took me to see his old high school's production of The Wizard Of Oz. We went to all of their shows ever since I started living with him. We had never watched the movie because my brother preferred live theater to all that Holly Wood stuff.

My brother was a teacher at the same middle school that I was going to at the time, and I didn't have many friends. I wasn't a nerd, to be a nerd you have to get good grades and look like a dork. I never failed, but I also never cared much about my grades; and, I don't mean to sound self absorbed here, but my looks were far from dorky.

Anyway, when I saw The Wizard Of Oz I started to get a headache the moment Glinda the Good Witch appeared on stage. It wasn't that the actress was bad or anything, she was good, but my head kept throbbing through her whole scene. My head ache worsened when durning The Scarecrow's first scene, and didn't get any better though the whole first act.

At intermission I told my brother that I felt sick and wanted to wait by the car while he watched the rest of the show. He said that we could just go home, but I told him that he should enjoy the rest of the show. I think I said something about feel claustrophobic, which he definitely didn't believe. I the end I won and he watched the rest of the show while I waited outside.

I sat down at a bench that was near the parking lot. I closed my eyes and thought that I could hear a voice calling my name. Only it wasn't my name, at least it wasn't the name that I had been born with. It had a nice ring to it and it sounded so familiar. It took me a moment to realize that the voice was coming from my own thoughts, but it still sounded so real.

It was a women's voice. I felt like I had heard her voice before, but I couldn't place where or when. She had the most lovely voice I had ever heard. I felt my spirits lighten just listening to her.

Then I realized that hearing voices in your head was not normal. I opened my eyes in the hopes that the voice would disappear, but it stayed. I stood up and ran around the bench like a lunatic. What was going on? Was I loosing my mind?

I stopped running and sat back down. I could heard my heart beat faster than I though possible. Then it stopped.

The voice was gone and instead I heard wind. It blew loudly and hurt my ears. I reached out my arms to shield my self from the powerful gusts, but I felt nothing. It was all inside my mind.

I suddenly felt a sharp whack on my head, and that was when the memories came.

* * *

**Hi everyone! **

**This is my first Wicked Fanfic that isn't a oneshot, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please review!**


	2. Senior Year

Alex

This was it. The first day of my last year of high school. Once this year was over I could leave this place. I could go out into the world and find the one person who has bee on my mind since the day that I remembered.

My fist day of school was also Evan's first day of work. He would normally drop me off at my school on his way to his school. This morning we were both up early and ready to go, which is odd for a Monday.

As the car pulled up my brother wished me luck. "Oh, by the way your principal told me that there are going to be a few new students in your grade for once."

"Ok", I resisted the urge to ask why he was talking to my principal. I knewthat occasionally he did talk to teachers at my school.

"Have fun. Mom and Dad would have been proud of you."

"Thanks Ev". I pulled myself out of the car. Even though it had been years I still had never been able to get over the death of my parents. I knew Evan couldn't either.

I made my way into the cafeteria. I knew that today would start off with a long assembly. I walked around a little and said hi to some of my friends. That was when I spotted her. A few feet away with me a blonde girl was chatting with a boy. She stopped talking the moment are eyes met. She turned back to the boy and seemed to be apologizing before she walked strait over to where I was standing.

"Hi", she said with a bright smile.

"Hey. Your a new student, aren't you?"

"Yup." She paused for a moment before whispering: "Fiyero?" She was blushing furiously.

"Glinda?" I was also whispering.

"Oh my God!" She flung her arms around me. I looked around to see if anyone was staring at us, but the only one who seemed to notice at all was the boy that she had been talking to moments before.

"So you remember?" I ask her after she had let go of me.

"Well not everything, but I watched a YouTube video of Wicked a few years ago, and that cleared the rest up. I mostly just remembered you and Elphie."

"Do you know where she is?" I asked quickly. "Elphaba, I mean, do you know where Elphaba is?"

"No", she said sadly. "Your the first person I've met so far." She saw how disappointed I was and added: "Oh, but we can find her! If anyone can we can!"

I smiled, Glinda looked so much like she did they day I first met her. My eyes drifted around the rest of the cafeteria and fell of the boy that she had been talking to. He avoided my eyes, but I could tell that he had been watching our whole conversation.

"So, I'm the first person you've met that you knew back in Oz?"

"Yes. I was afraid that I wouldn't ever see any of you ever again, but-"

"Who's that boy over there?" I indicted to the boy who was watching us.

"Oh, that's Ben. He's my friend's brother, we've know each other forever." She called "Ben" over.

"Ben this is"-

"Alex", I said, remembering that I hadn't told her my name.

"Hello", said Ben. _Yes_, I thought. _I know exactly who you are._

"Alex and I used to go to the same elementary school, he switched schools around the same time Leia transferred." I was surprised how well she lied. "So you can imagine how surprised I am to see him."

"What elementary school was that?" He looked at me for the answer. The old you would have just believed it!

"It was so long ago"-

"You went there too Ben! Don't tell me you both forgot the name!" We both shrugged and left it at that.

* * *

I was convinced that Ben knew who he was, but didn't have the guts to tell Ella or me. Eventually he and I became friends (well we were sort of friends before after all). I found out that he wasn't supposed to be in our grade level. He was a year younger, but had skipped a grade a few years back.

One day I cot Ella humming the tune of "What Is This Feeling". When we were alone I asked her if she was upset at all about how she was portrayed in the musical.

"No, why would I be? Everything in there is true, and I don't see the point in getting upset about it. I mean it's not like it makes me look bad."

"Your right", and that was a wise thing to say.

The next day I brought up Wicked, when we were walking down the hall, to catch Ben's reaction.

"I saw Wicked a few years ago, it was a good show." He remarked. _Well, that did nothing_, I thought. _What's the point in trying to catch him off guard anyway? He'll have to say who his is eventually, not like it even concerns you in the first place._

"I LOVE Wicked!" Exclaimed Glinda.

"We know", I couldn't help laughing at her enthusiasm. She seemed to be always happy now days. I figured that her life here was easier than her life was at Oz.

We happened to be walking to music. Which was one of my favorite subjects back in middle and elementary school. As a kid I would get bored easily, I guess I still did, but I had always had a knack for things that involved a little natural talent. I was told that I had inherited these traits form my parents (but it might have something to do with the fact that my past life was a musical.)

I could remember living in a house where my father's paintings hung on the wall. I remembered the way my mother would sing as she went about the house. I was much closer to my parents here than I was in Oz. That's what made it so unfair that they were ripped away.

Anyway, the reason that music wasn't my favorite subject now was because of Mrs. Elliott. Mrs. Elliott was our music teacher and she literally hated my guts. In my freshman year my brother Evan had forced me to audition for the school musical. I didn't like to preform in front of anyone, so I had refused to go. He said that I needed something to do after school and since I had always liked to watch theater he thought it would be fun for me.

I caved in when he said that it was what Mom and Dad would have wanted. Even though he was sort of black mailing me, I knew that he was right. I could see my parents forcing me to audition. So I told him that I would, but only for this one year.

At the audition there was a question on the form that read: Why are you auditioning? Instead of saying something gushy about how it was what my dead parents would have wanted, I said that I was auditioning because my brother wouldn't give me any peace unless I did.

Mrs. Elliott liked students to behave as professional as possible, so you can imagine how my answer got me on her bad side. After that she didn't give me anymore chances. If someone was talking to me in class I was the one who was in trouble, if I was late I was awarded with a demerit, and if I talked back I was dead.

When we walked into the classroom Ella took a chair at the front of the room, we didn't have real desks for this subject. Ben sat next to her while I sat in the back. Music was Ella's best subject, because Mrs. Elliott loved her as much as she hated me.

The class went by as painlessly as possible. Our class "choir" sucked, because only Ella and a few of her other friends sang. Most of the kids just mouthed the lyrics, and I sang very softly. My first year I actually sang loud, but then I was yelled at for "singing the wrong notes".

* * *

The months slipped by and soon it was January. It scared me a little how fast time could go, but I wasn't complaining. This was the first time in years that my life had felt real.

Glinda seemed to know everyone in the entire school, or at least everyone in the entire school knew her. I had a few other friends, but spent most of my time with Ella and Ben. Ben and Ella had know each other for years, so I was surprised how little she knew about him.

He didn't talk much, but that was because he was never given the chance. Ella was very chatty and he was one of the few people who would listen to every word she said. I felt a little sorry for him.

* * *

**This is, somewhat of, a long chapter, but I felt that I should post it together.**

**Thank you to Scarlet Phlame and Fae the Queen for reviewing!**


	3. Moving

Amy

"The first day's always the worst, but we'll get used to it." I didn't want to listen to my stepsister lecturing me about adapting to change. I hated being the new kid, and so did she, she just hid it better.

"I'm sure you won't have any problems making friends."

"Yeah, right", I said. "It's just not fair. I didn't want to move, and I know you didn't either. We should at least get some say in all of this." I was acting like a child, but I didn't care.

"Yes, I didn't want to move, but your father got a job here so we had to." We both knew that wasn't the real reason for the move, but I knew that she didn't want to talk about it. Why did she always have to be like this?

"Anne, I don't want to talk anymore." I was out of the room before she could say another word.

Don't get me wrong, I loved Anne as if she were my real sister (well in a way she was). What irritated me was how she seemed to know everything, but didn't even know who she was. Not that I could tell her.

Every since her mother married my dad things had been hard. The move was the hardest. I was being forced to leave everyone that I knew. Leave my home to go to some small town it the middle of no where.

Our first day of school was a week after the Christmas break had ended. I hated having to be the new kid in the middle of the year. Anne was convinced that it wouldn't be that bad, but I think she was just saying that to try to calm me down.

I wasn't over reacting. I didn't want to have to leave the place where I had spent my whole life. After almost seventeen years I was supposed to just leave?

* * *

It was raining on our first day of school. Anne and I were in the same homeroom. The teacher had some foreign name that I couldn't pronounce.

There were a few empty desks in the back of the room. After the teacher announced us, which was embracing, she told us to sit down. That was when I saw them.

Siting very near to the desks that were now Anne and mine was three people that I knew.

I would recognize them anywhere.

* * *

After class they approached us. "Hi, I'm Ella", said the girl. "This is Alex," she pointed to the boy at her left. "And this is Ben."

"Ella we can talk for our selves", said the boy who's name was Alex. "It's nice to meet you two."

"We thought that maybe we could show you guys around. It's a pretty big school and you wouldn't want to get lost on your first day."

"That's very nice of you", said Anne she gave me a little nudge. I could tell she was thinking: see, I told you you wouldn't have trouble making friends.

"What classes do you have?" Asked Ella.

"Lets see...um...I have math and-"

"I have history", I said cutting her off.

"Oh, that's great! Ben and I have history and Alex has math. Come on let's go, we don't want to be late!" Before I knew it I was on my way to history with Ben and Ella, while Anna and Alex headed in the different direction.

Ben avoided my eyes the whole walk, but Ella chatted away. "So, did you just move here?"

"Yes." I would have said more but I couldn't think of anything to say.

"So you and Anne are-"

"Stepsisters. But we're as close as real sisters."

"I have a twin sister, but she doesn't spend that much time with me anymore."

By now we were there. Ella introduced me to the teacher and a few of the students. The only empty desk was next to Ben. Ella sat a few desks behind us. I tried to talk to Ben durning class, but he told me that he was trying to pay attention and to please be quiet.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter! I'm trying to update daily, but I've been busy lately so don't hold me to that. XD**

**Thank you to icanneverfindmyname, for reviewing.**

**Please R and R!**


	4. Lost In The Darkness

Alex

She didn't know who she was. I could tell that by just looking at her. Years of waiting for this moment and she didn't know who she was!

We didn't have any trouble making conversation on the way to class. I found out that she had just moved here, which made sense. She asked me if there was anything that she needed to know about the school or the town. I told her that I didn't think that there was anything, but I wasn't the person to ask.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Yes! I thought. This was a good thing, it meant that a little part of her remembered.

"I'm not sure. You do look very familiar, but I don't think we've met." This was killing me. There were so many things that I wanted to say to her, but if I said them she would think that I was crazy.

* * *

Anne and I had different classes next period, so I showed her where hers was before rushing to mine. Ella and I had the same class and I was interested to see what she found out about Amy.

We sat at the back of the class. "Well?" she asked.

"She has no idea", I replied.

"That was what I was afraid of!"

"What about her sister?"

"What about her? You don't think she could be someone, do you?"

"Er-No", why couldn't Glinda see who she was. "Do you remember everything?"

"No, I told you before. I saw Wicked and that filled up all the holes."

"What do you remember."

"People."

"You mean you remember everyone, just not who they are?"

"No, I remember Elphie and you, but I also remember who you are. It's complicated. I remember that party at the Ozdust Ballroom the most."

"That makes sense."

"What?"

"Nothing." She didn't remember Ben or Amy. Why?

* * *

Ella

I couldn't wait 'til lunch! I needed to talk to Elphie, even if she didn't know who she was, we could still be friends. We were still the same people after all.  
After class Fiyero ran of to go show her where the cafeteria is, which I thought was really sweet.

I spotted Amy sitting with Ben at our usual table. "Hi", I said as I sat down next to her. "So how do you like the school so far?" I tried to make conversation.

"I don't think I have an opinion." She said as she picked at her lunch.

Then I saw Fiyero and Elphaba coming our way. They sat down at the table. I tried to say something, but the two of them were talking about some movie I had never heard of. Eventually they stopped, but I was sure that lunch was already half way through.

"How were your classes so far, Anne?" That was the most boring conversation starter ever! Elphie probably wouldn't think that it was boring, though.

"They're covering the same topic's that the classes at my old school were. I'm relieved at that."

"What was it like at your old home?" I asked.

"It's hard to judge it when this is the first time that I've ever left."

"You never went on vacations?"

"No."

"I thought we would never have to leave." Amy said sadly.

"Amy, it's not that bad here." It sounded like they had this conversation before.  
The bell rang, lunch was over already! It seemed I wasn't going to be able to talk with Elphaba after all.

* * *

Alex

Oddly enough the only class, besides homeroom that all five of us had together was music. At first I thought that I had lucked out, because the classes that Anne and I shared were subjects that I was pretty decent at. I had spoke, well thought really, to soon.

Ella introduced Amy and Anne to Mrs. Elliott, it would be better her meet them as Ella's friends than mine. Ella and Ben took there usual seats, and Amy quickly sat in the seat next to Ben. By now the front row was all full so Anne sat in the empty desk nest to me. "Why aren't you sitting with your friends?" She asked me.

"I normally sit at the back for this class, but Ella and her fan club", I gestured to the students siting around Ella, Ben, and Amy, "like to sit up there." I was about to whisper why, when Mrs. Elliott signaled for the class to sit.

She said that we were going to go over the songs that we had been working on slowly so that the our new students could keep up. A tall girl, who's name I forget, passed out the sheet music. She said that there weren't enough copies for Anne or Amy to have their own so they would have to share with another student.

Mrs. Elliott didn't want to wast time going over the notes, instead she just played the song on the piano not at all any slower than we would normally sing it. I glanced in at the front row and noticed that Ben looked very uncomfortable to be sharing music with Amy.

I hadn't really thought anything about sharing music with Anne, but now I realized that this was the closest we had been all day. It took Anne about two seconds to catch on and soon she was singing along with the rest of the class. I tried not to gasp when she began to sing, but it was hard not to.

She had the most beautiful voice! I swear that when she started to sing the room got a little bit brighter. Although I didn't remember hearing her sing before, her voice reminded me of how much I had missed her. I told myself not to get emotional here, for I would never forgive myself if I did. She was here now, and that was what mattered. Even if she didn't know who she was.

The next weeks were almost uneventful. Anne and Amy joined our little group, which Ella and I took as and accomplishment. Ella stopped occasionally spending time with her other group of friends and spent all of her time with us.

It took only two weeks of catch up for Anne to be the top of the class in almost every subject. I still couldn't bare that she didn't remember who she was. Every time that I talked to her I wanted to say something about our old life. I wanted to tell her that I was still in love with her and always would be, but I couldn't.

* * *

**Thank you to Scarlet Phlame and SilentTalker2000 for reviewing.**


	5. I Have A Plan

Ella

After school I had nothing to do. I laid on my bed staring at the celling. I was so bored! Today what was supposed to be the most exciting thing happened, and I had no idea what to do about it. Life would have been so much better if Elphie knew who she was!

My cellphone rang and I pulled myself off of my bed to answer it. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"How did you first start to remember?" It was Fiyero.

"What?" It dawned on me that I didn't remembered giving him my number.

"How did you start to remember Oz?"

"Oh, how did you get this number?"

"I asked Ben, but that's not important right now. Can you tell me how you first started to remember?"

"I watched The Wizard Of Oz."

"Where?"

"At my friends house."

"So you watched the movie."

"Yes."

"So you've never seen it live?"

"No."

"And you never saw Wicked live."

"Yes. Now what's going on."

"Um...Nothing. I was just curious."

"Ok..."

"I need to go, bye!"

"Um, bye?" He hung up faster than I thought he would. Well that was a weird conversation! I thought as I put my phone down.

* * *

Alex

I need to find a way to get Anne to remember. There has to be some trick. I had a few ideas, but I needed more proof. I didn't think that Ella would be much help, but there was one person who might be.

* * *

It was the first of February when the flu started to go around the school. With in five days Ella had caught it. Amy and Anne were next, and I was surprised that Ben and I had avoided it. Surprised and very pleased.

At lunch that day the two of us sat at our group's usual table. I had noticed that a few other students also had the flu, but the cafeteria was still loud enough for no one to be able to hear our conversation. Not like anyone cared what we were talking about.

"I know who you are." I said softly, but loud enough for Ben to hear me.

"What?" I expected that he would play dumb at first.

"I said I know who you are, and so do you."

"I don't know what you'er talking about." He was getting a bit uneasy, that was a good sign.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, Boq." He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"Or should I call you Tin Woodsman? I guess I know that side of you better than I know Boq."

"How long have you known?"

"The first day of school."

"And you haven't told anyone."

"No, I haven't told anyone."

"Why are you telling me now? Why today?"

"Because I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need to get Anne to remember."

"And you want my help?" I didn't see why he was so surprised.

"Yes, your the only one who remembers everything." There was a short moment of silence. "Please, help me. It's tearing me apart to see her everyday and know she doesn't know who I really am." I tried to say more, but I couldn't think of anything. "Please, Boq."

"I'll help you." He said, and I wanted to jump for joy.

* * *

"First we need a plan." Latter that day we had agreed to meet at my house. My brother was still at work, grading papers or something, so we had the house to our selves.

"No." I interrupted him. "First we need to figure out how you get someone to remember everything. I talked to Glinda and she said that she only remembers a few Elphaba, me, and a few little memories of life back at Oz."

"She only remembers the things that she wants to remember. The pleasant things."

"She also said that she only saw the movie version of The Wizard Of Oz and a YouTube video of Wicked."

"I know."

"I saw both live."

"So did I."

"Maybe that's the difference", I said feeling like I was on to something. "Maybe all we have to do is show Elphaba a live version of one of the shows." That seemed easy enough.

"But nowhere in town is putting on a The Wizard Of Oz, and I don't think Wicked is coming here anytime soon." There was a pause now as we both thought.

"Maybe we could convince the school to put on The Wizard Of Oz."

"I don't think we could convince Mrs. Elliott to do it." Then a thought hit me. "Well, we can't, but I think I know someone who can."

* * *

**Reviewers:**

**SilentTalker2000, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. **

**Icanneverfindmyname, I like to hesitate before revealing who people are. I like to think that it adds mystery, but I think soon everyone will have figured out who's who.**


	6. Putting One Foot In Front Of The Other

Alex

A week latter Ella was back in school and our plan officially started. We had decided to let Ella in on part of the plan, but not all of it. When it was done she would probably have her memory back too and I could tell her what really happened.

"Hi Ella, it's good to have you back."

"Thanks Alex." She giggled a little, for some reason she always laughed when she called me Alex.

"I need your help with something."

"What?"

"I've been working on how to get Anne to remember." She perked up at this. "I have a plan, I can't tell you all of it, but it involves getting the school to put on The Wizard Of Oz."

"I don't know". She pursed her lips. "Mrs. Elliott doesn't seem to be the kind of person to take suggestions for that sort of stuff."

"Can you try?"

"Yes, I'll try."

"Thank you."

* * *

Ella told me that she needed to find the right time to ask Mrs. Elliott. The day that she decided on was the day that Anne and Amy had come back to school. The timing was terrible.

"You're sure that their coming back today?" It felt more like a question than a statement. Ben and I were walking to homeroom.

"Yes, Ella said that Amy sent her an email last night that said they would be in school today. She thinks she can ask without raising suspicion."

"She could always cover for it or lie about the reason she's asking."

"Yeah. I don't think that Anne will think that it's suspicious, but what about Amy?" I had been wondering about Amy for a while now. "Do you think Amy knows who she is?" It was possible, but she was so unreadable.

"I think it's very likely, but wouldn't she want Anne to remember?"

"Beats me, I hardly knew her." We had reached the classroom. Ben looked at his watch, it was five minutes until class would start.

I spotted the girls siting at the front of the room, Anne liked to sit in the front. I took sat down next to Ella and looked over at Ben. Instead of joining us he went to sit in the back of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Ella, to tell you the truth I was surprised that she even noticed.

"No idea", I said, although I had a pretty good idea why he was avoiding the group.

The four of us talked for a little more, mostly about what Anne and Amy had missed while they were sick (which wasn't much). When class started our group fell silent. Anne had been trying to make Ella and I better students, and, since I was trying as hard as I could to impress her, it was working. Well, at least when she was around it was.

* * *

Latter that day, after I was sure that Ella had talked to Mrs. Elliot, I was lucky enough to get a chance to talk to her alone.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said that she didn't take requests and she probably wouldn't even do a musical this year, because not enough students would audition." I tried not to get upset.

"But" Ella continued. "She said, if I could get at least 30 students to sign a petition saying that they would audition, it might be possible."

"Really?!"

"Yeah!" This was incredible! "I'm sure I can get 30 signatures." She said smiling.

"You didn't tell her that you wanted to be in it, did you?"

"No, but I told her that some of my friends secretly wanted to. Don't worry I didn't give any names."

"When will you start getting names?"

"I already did", she flashed a paper with five signatures.

"Wow", I said. I couldn't think of a better word. This was all just wow!

* * *

Amy

I walked along side Anne and Alex. Anne and I had to walk home because our parents wouldn't be home until late that night. Alex said that his brother worked at the middle school next to our high school, and he normally was home a few hours after school.

We weren't talking much. Although Alex and Anne usually didn't have much trouble making conversation. I thought that a small part of her remembered him and the rest of us. She had never had this much luck making friends before. I couldn't tell if Alex really remembered who he was or if he was like Anne.

When we were sick I had teased Anne about Alex several times. I said that she had a huge crush on him, it was obvious that he did on her. It had annoyed her, but I think that she was actually embarrassed.

Even if Anne liked it here I still wanted to go back home. I told myself to stop calling it that because it wasn't home anymore. I thought that if we ever met anyone from our past life would instantly change, but nothing really special had happened.

The concrete that we were walking on was in terrible shape. Anne had said to be careful, but I wasn't really listening. I didn't see the small dip in the concrete. I felt my foot bend awkwardly, and then I was on the ground.

"Amy are you alright?" Anne looked worried.

"I think-" I tried to stand, but felt a sharp jet of pain in my ankle. It didn't look broken, but it hurt worse than a sprain should.

"You must have twisted your ankle when you tripped", said Anne.

"I don't think I can make it home."

"You shouldn't try to walk on it." Alex said, suddenly his eyes lit up. "Wait here!" He said, as he ran toward the school.

* * *

Alex

I had reached my brothers school in no time. I ran down the halls to his classroom, passing two teachers who told me to walk (I ignored them). I took a deep breath before I opened the door.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" My brother questioned.

"I need to borrow the car." I said, a little out of breath.

"Why, you said that you were going to walk home." He was not amused, I couldn't blame him, but I was kind of in a hurry!

"My friend tripped and twisted her ankle, she can't walk, so I need the car to dribe them home. I promise I'll bring it back before you need it."

"How many people are you driving home?" Although we were both confident in my driving skills, my bother had a problem with me driving around groups of people.

"Two people, their sisters, so one stop. Can I have the keys?" He sighed and handed them to me.

"Thanks Ev!" I said as I ran out the door.

* * *

I pulled up next to Anne and Amy. The two of us helped Amy into the back seat. Anne and I sat in the front, so that Amy could rest her leg on the rest of the seat.

"I started to think you forgot about us." Said Anne.

"Really?" I tried to look hurt by that, but she didn't notice.

"Who's car is this?"

"My brother's, I ran back to his school to get it." I asked what street they lived on, and was glad that I was familiar with that area. This wouldn't be a good time to get lost.

"Do you drive a lot?" I could tell that Anne didn't drive, and envied me just a little.

"No, this is our only car, so I don't get to use it that much." Looked back at Amy, and she didn't seem to be flowing our conversation.

"Your parent's don't have cars?" Anne asked, but I did know how to answer.

"My...um...parents pasted away when I was twelve, that's why I live with my brother." That seemed to strike a cord. I didn't mean to upset her, but I didn't know what else to say.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"I know. Is this one your house?" We had I pulled up in front of a normal sized brown house.

"Yes." They lived closer to the school than I thought.

I helped Anne get Amy into the house and seated on their couch.

"Thank you so much", Anne said as she walked with me to the door.

"It was no problem."

"No, I mean it. Ever since we moved here you've been such a good friend. Thank you." I looked into her eyes as she said this, she had the most beautiful eyes. I could still see the old her. She seemed so much happier now.

"I should go, my brother's expecting me to bring his car back." I opened the door and took a step through it, but then turned back. I felt a rush of nervousness as I realized that I was about to act on an impulse. "Anne?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if maybe we could spend sometime just the two of us?" No, I think I worded that wrong. "I mean I...um...", why was I so nervous? "would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

She looked a little embraced, but said: "Yes."

"How's friday night?"

"I don't have any plans." Yes!

"I'll pick you up here at seven."

"Ok, bye Alex." She gave me a small smile before closing the door.

I felt sky high right now! There was nothing that I couldn't do! I hadn't planned on asking her out the first moment that we were really alone, but this had worked out perfectly! Come to think of it I hadn't thought about asking her out at all. I had just expected her to get her memory back and for things to be the way we had left them.

* * *

**Reviewers:**

**Fae the Queen: Thanks for guess who is who, I was hoping that someone would. **

**SilentTalker2000: Really I am? ;-)**

**Scarlet Phlame: I'm glad the you liked my chappy.**


	7. Talking

Amy

When my stepmom came home she made a fuss over my ankle, when our parents had first started dating Anne had warned me that her mother could make a mountain out of a molehill. Not that I thought that my ankle was a molehill, for it still hurt when I tried to stand. My father said that it would feel better in the morning if I kept ice on it.

At dinner my family was very quiet. It was raining and I commented about how the bad weather seemed to have come out of no where. Anne agreed with me.  
"It seemed like such a nice day earlier." Anne and I normally didn't talk about the weather when we were bored, but the silence was becoming uncomfortable.  
My stepmom then suggested that we go to the movies on Friday night, she said that it would be good for us to do something as a family. We hadn't done anything as a family since the move.

Anne surprised us by saying that she had plans on Friday night.

"If that is your way of saying that you don't want to spend time with-" Anne stopped her mother before she became worked up over nothing.

"I seriously have plans." Anne said simply.

"Your going on a date with Alex, aren't you?" I meant it jokingly, but her cheeks turned red and she didn't say anything."What, really?"

Even though I knew about Oz, I didn't expect this to happen. Especially since Anne didn't have her memory.

"Is that true?" Asked her mother. Not that there was anything wrong with Anne going on a date, but she definitely wasn't the type.

"Yes." Anne said, her cheeks were back to their normal color. I decided to change the subject, but I made a mental note to at least tell Ella what had happened.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that you were dating Alex?" Ella had ambushed Anne that moment that we had walked into the doors of the school.

"What?"

"Amy emailed me last night, why didn't you call me when he asked you out? I told you to call if something big happens!"

"You know, I'm starting to worry how much time you and Amy spend emailing each other."

"Don't change the subject!" I laughed. Ella was excitement seemed to be growing each secant. "I knew this would happen! I just knew that you liked him!"

At this point Alex and Ben came walking our way. Ben turned as to walk the other direction, but Alex said something that made him stop. Ella saw them as well.

She swatted Alex in the arm with the scarf she was wearing. "What was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you asked Anne out?" She demanded.

"You told her?" He looked at Anne.

"No, Amy emailed her last night." Alex laughed.

"At least one of you should have told me."

"We would have told you today." Anne assured Ella.

"I know."

"To be fair she didn't even tell me at first." I said to Ella.

* * *

Alex

Friday refused to come soon. I felt like my whole life here on Earth was leading up to that night. I know that sounds incredibly cheesy, but in a way it was true. I just hadn't known it until about four years ago.

Wednesday night I told my brother that I needed to borrow his car. We were eating dinner. I wished I had my own car, but I doubted that Elphaba was the kind of girl who was impressed by such things.

"Why do you need it?" I rarely borrowed the car, and I was only supposed to if it was an emergency.

"I have a date", I said nonchalantly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why do you look so surprised?"

"Alex you haven't seemed interested in girls at all since eighth grade."

"Can I borrow the car?" I repeated.

He let out a sigh, but said: "Sure." We were both very quiet for a few minutes. I wondered if he thought that I was acting odd. Who am I kidding, he was weirded out right now.

"The reason why it didn't like I was interested in girls is because I was waiting for the right one." I couldn't tell him the truth, but I owed it to him to say as close to the truth as I could.

"I understand what you mean, but I didn't think that you would care about that as much at your age." Was that supposed to sound so offensive?

"Well I do", I wanted to drop the subject. There was literally no way that he could understand.

* * *

Ella

It was Thursday, and two big things were about to happen. One, tomorrow was Alex and Anne's first date. Two, it was also the deadline for my Wizard Of Oz petition. I hadn't told Alex when the due date was, and now I didn't want to.  
I was so happy for him and Elphie, and I didn't want to spoil his happiness by telling him that I was missing one name.

One name! All I needed was one more person! Even I had signed it, but all of my friends who were willing to audition had already signed.

It was almost the end of the day, and I still had no signature. I was sulking as I was walking to class, Ben must have noticed because he asked me what was wrong. I told him about the petition and how I needed only one more name.  
"I don't know what to do!" I said, I didn't tell him the reason why I wanted this to work.

"What if I signed it?"

"You would have to audition for the show."

"I know. I think I want to."

"You do?"

"Sure, now where's the petition?" I pulled it out of my bag and handed it to him. He signed it, and I gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks Ben, your a really great friend!"

* * *

**Reviewers: **

**Fae the Queen: I want to tell you if you're right or not, but I also want to keep it a surprise (if everyone hasn't figured it out already) when I reveal Amy's story.**

**Anonymous: Thanks for reviewing. I'm not sure about Ev being a country outside of Oz, if it is that was a coincidence.**


	8. Friday

Amy

It was Friday at last. The morning went quick enough, and soon it was lunch. I was expecting Ella to say something to either Anne or Alex, but she wasn't there for the first few minutes of lunch.

When she came she made a big entrance.

"I did it!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Did what?" We all asked at the same time.

"Mrs. Elliott agreed to my petition! Isn't it wonderful?!"

"Really?" asked Alex. "She agreed?"

"Yes, she did!"

"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?" Anne asked, and it seemed that I wasn't the only one who didn't know what was going on.

"Oh, I um..." Ella hesitated.

"She made a request on what musical that the school should do this year, but Mrs. Elliott made her prove that people would actually audition for it. So she had to get 30 people to sign a petition."

"And I did it!"

"Why didn't you mention this before, I mean it seems so important to you." Anne had a point. Ella told us everything, so why keep this a secret?

"What show did you request?" I asked.

She hesitated before saying: "The Wizard Of Oz."

* * *

Alex

I was nervous, but only a little. I made a reservation at fancy Italian place that Ella had suggested. It was six thirty, so I decided I better get going. I opened my front door and was greeted by a cold gust of wind and rain. It was beginning to rain hard.

Crap!

I went back inside and found an umbrella. I know this sounds redundant, but I'm wasn't going to let a little rain rain on my parade. As I pulled out of the drive way I prayed for no traffic, the bad weather was enough.

I arrived at Anne's house right at seven. The rain wasn't letting up. I walked to the front door, and lowered the umbrella when I was standing under the shade of the porch. They didn't have a doorbell so I nocked twice. I could hear voices from inside, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. In a few moments Anne came out the front door.

She was so beautiful. She was wearing a dark blue dress, and her raven hair was down instead of in it's usual braid. She had no make up on, but she didn't need any. She looked like a portrait of a goddess.

"You look amazing-" Just then a huge gust of wind and rain blew at the two of us, cutting me off. We couldn't help but laugh.

Then we heard shouting coming from inside the house. Anne looked aggravated. "There fighting again", she said to me. "My mother and stepfather." I didn't know what to say.

"That must be hard for you." I opened up the umbrella and lead the way to the car.

"My mother makes a big deal out of everything." I opened the car door and she went in. I walked to the other side of the car. As I pulled out I told Anne where we were going. We chatted all they way there. I loved talking with her, even I could only talk to half of her.

She was stressed, but tried to hide it. I think I served as a pretty good distraction from her difficult family life. I wanted ask, but didn't want her to have to think about it.

The restaurant was crowded, so I was glad that I had reservation. Anne's jaw nearly dropped when she saw the prices on the menu. I had refused to let her pay for her meal. We talked the whole night. I knew that I might to have to wait until she regained memory for us be able to have anything more than a friendly conversation.

But she did have feeling for me, right? I mean, would she be here if she didn't? I asked myself this. I didn't want to bring this up just yet. No, we had all the time in the world. I didn't need to rush things.

We continued to talk. I told her about my life and she told me about hers. It was nice to be able to get to know each other allover again.

It was still raining when we left. I held the umbrella over us and put my other arm around her, she didn't seem to mind that at all. I wanted to say something, but I decided not to. That peaceful moment was to nice to ruin.

It was ten thirty when we pulled up in front of her house. The lights were still on inside, I expected that Amy had stayed up waiting for her. I doubted that my brother would be awake when I got home.

I walked her to door. She told me that she had wonderful time and I said the same. We said good bye and one of my few moments alone with her was about to end.

Acting on another impulse, I leaned forward and kissed her. She didn't pull away, and for one beautiful moment everything was right.

When it was over she said good bye one last time before slipping inside the house. I walked back to my car slowly. I was happier than I had been for a long time.

* * *

Amy

I knew that Ella would want to call Anne the moment she was home, but I decided to give her a moment to breath before being launched with questions. I didn't want to tell her how long our parents were fighting. She seemed very happy and I didn't want to ruin it.

We talked a little before she went to her room to change and get ready for bed. She told me that I should do the same, considering we would probably be waken up at five in the morning by shouting coming from the direction of our parents room. I figured that this was an ok time for Ella to call.

* * *

**Reviewers: **

**SilentTalker2000: Thanks, I'm glad you like that I post daily. ;-)**

**TrisHermione13: Thank you for reviewing, I'm happy that you like the story so far.**

**Anonymous: Do worry, my friends tell me that I'm crazy too, and I think there're only mostly right. XD Thanks for reviewing.**

**Emily: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad that you like the story so far.**

**Bookworm741: Thanks for reviewing!**


	9. Confessions

Amy

The weekend came and went. My stepmom did succeed in dragging us to the movies, but was disappointed by the lack of enthusiasm. Anne tried to pretend to be excited, but I could tell that she was only doing so to try to prevent her mother from throwing a fit.

Anne was closer to my father than her own mother. I didn't blame her. My father was a quite person who didn't like to open up to that many people, but he told Anne and I everything. Her mother was a over dramatic person who told everyone everything. Neither of us could knew what he saw in her, but never voiced this.

I would complain to people, but Anne didn't like it when I told others about our family problems. She loved her mother very much, but I knew that, no matter how had she tried to hid it, her mother was the most irritating person in Anne's life. And in mine.

About a week latter I noticed fliers for auditions for The Wizard Of Oz hanging all over the school. I needed to know what Ella was up to, but I was beginning to suspect that Ella wasn't the puppet master here. I knew that Ella didn't know who I was, but knew who my sister was. This meant that she didn't have all of her memories. I knew who was behind this, I just needed to find the right time to approach him.

* * *

A few days latter Anne told me that she would be eating lunch in the library, there was a big English test coming up and she had been spending a lot of time studying. Normally I would tell her that she was already prepared for the test, and that there were certain times of the day that aren't supposed to be spent studying. However, this worked out.

I asked Ella if her other friends felt neglected because she was spending so much time with us. She thought about this and told me a few minutes later that she was going to eat lunch with them. Ben over heard this and decided to join her, big surprise.

At lunch Alex and I sat alone. He talked to me, mostly to fill the awkward silence. I decided that it was the right time to tell him that the jig was up.

"Alex, I know that you know who I am, and I definitely know who you are." He opened his mouth to say something, but I raised my hand motioning for him to remain silent.

"Don't tell me that I'm crazy or that you don't know what I'm talking about, because we both know that won't do any good."

"I wasn't going to say that", he said calmly. I had expected him to at least try to play dumb.

"I know about your plan."

"You're going to have to specific."

"I know that you and Ella are trying to jog Elphaba's memory."

"Ah, I thought you might have picked up on that." I could tell that he was anxious, he didn't know if I wanted to help or destroy his little scheme.

"I want to help you. I think it's about time that she remembered who she really is."

He let out a sigh before saying, "I'm not sure if there's anything that you can help with. I mean every piece is in place."

"No, what if she doesn't want to see the show."

"Do you think she wouldn't?"

"She might not."

"And you can make sure she does?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well, here's my idea. I'm going to audition for the show, and when I get in-"

"You mean if you get in." I shot him a look.

"Ok, when you get in." That was better.

"When I get in I'll tell her that she has to come see it to support her stepsister. And I'll make sure that she and ours parents don't see the same show. If she's going to regain all of her memories than think she'd like to do so without her mother making a fuss over Anne's headache." He agreed that was a good idea. I could tell he was remembering the painful cycle that one had to go through to regaining one's memories.

"I know it will hurt, but don't back out because your trying to protect her from it," I said. I knew that he must have been having second thoughts, I almost was as well. "Two minutes of pain is better than a lifetime of being held in the dark."

"How long have you know?" His question caught me off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"How long have you known who you are?"

I didn't have to tell him, but I needed to tell someone. I had been keeping it to myself for to long. I took a deep breath."I was very young when I first saw the show. At first my parents sent me to a therapist, but I knew I wasn't crazy. When my mother realized what I was going through she explained it to me. She was my real mother, both here and in Oz. When I understood who I was I...I wasn't happy about what I had done in Oz. No one who saw Wicked would understand why I did what I did. I'm not evil." I swallowed hard, but I couldn't stop here.

"My mother told me that this life was my second chance, and that it was good that I needed closure. She told me that I could change, I didn't need to be the person that was there. She said that she had made mistakes too." I wasn't going to cry. Not here.

"When she died I was a wreck. I vowed that I would try to be a good person. I know that sometimes I seem like I'm the girl I was in Oz, but I am trying. I've been trying." I held back tears. Then the bell rang. I stood up to go, and Alex followed me.

"Nessa?" I spun around, not used to being called by my real name.

"Yes?", I uttered.

"You are a good person."

"Thank you." I meant it.

* * *

**Thank you to Bookworm741, Anonymous, Emily, Scarlet Phlame, and SilentTalker2000 for reviewing. See you next chapter! (Which, I guess, means see you tomorrow, since I've been updating daily.) ;-)**


	10. The Audition

Ella

Auditions were today, and I was excited. I didn't really care if I made it in or not, but I probably would. I mean, who would be better for the part of me than me?  
I planed to meet Ben and Amy there. Amy had decided to audition at the last minute. That was surprising, she told me that she had always wanted to be in a live show. It's funny that she never mentioned it before.

Anyhow, I was one of the first ones there. I had to fill out an orange paper and they gave me a number. I was number 6. Ben was already there, and he was number 5. They started the singing and acting portion a few minutes after I arrived. We were supposed to memorize a one minute monologue and 16 bars of a song.

Ben looked embarrassed, and he told me that he didn't like to sing in front of people. I wasn't embarrassed, and I like to sing. It also helped that I was sing Popular, the song that was literally written for me.

They called Ben onto stage. I wished him luck, and that seemed to ease his nerves a little. He wasn't singing or speak loud enough for me to hear him through the wall. When he came back he looked happy that it was over.

Then it was my turn. I did feel nervous as I walked on stage. The monologue went well enough. I guess I could have done better, but my nerves were throwing me off. I aced the singing part, if I do say so myself. It wasn't like I was dependent on getting in.

I met Ben outside. More people had arrived, but I didn't see Amy yet. After about an hour of waiting around, Mrs. Elliott announced for that it was time for the dance section for numbers one through twenty. I looked around me. There were at least forty people here. Much more than the amount that had signed my petition. Mrs. Elliott had also said that she had planed for a cats of twenty one students.

As I followed the group of people to the stage to learn the dance portion, I saw Amy rush in to the room. She started to fill out a résumé and then took her number. She was number forty two!

* * *

Amy

Anne and my father lingered in the doorway, but I told them to wait outside, the room was crowded enough. I couldn't believe how many people were here. I felt like I was going to throw up. My stomach was tying itself in knots as I filled out my résumé.

I had only had a week to learn a song and monologue, and I was terrified that I would forget it on stage. Also it didn't help that we had been stuck in traffic for the past hour! It's not that I wasn't confident. Ok, I wasn't confident. I wished that I could take back the arrogant comment that I had said to Alex.

It seemed like I was waiting forever. I could hear the music as group one was learning the dance potion. I told myself to breath. This wasn't a big deal. I had never really wanted anything like this, right? So what if I don't get in? I'm sure that I can think of another way to get Anne to see the show.

This didn't calm me down. Minutes went by slowly. I looked around me, I wasn't the only nervous kid here. Although most of them seemed to know what they were doing. This was the first time I had ever auditioned for anything. I had no experience, I had never taken a singing, acting, or dance lesson in my life. I had been told that I had a nice voice, but I wasn't like Anne. Anne could sing.

The music had stopped a few minutes ago, and now the dancers were pouring into the room. Ella came over to me. She seemed happy, and I tried to force a smile.

Ella said that she could leave now, but if I wanted her to stay she would. I told her that was nice, but she should probably go. They started to call numbers for the singing and acting portion. They were on number twenty one. This was going to take a while.

Ella decided to stay, but she wasn't any comfort. She tried to distract me from my nerves, but I found her conversation hard to follow. My head was spinning.

"Ella, what was like?" I asked, fully aware of how childish I sounded.

"What?"

"Your audition."

"Oh", she thought for a moment. "It was good. You'll be fine, stop freaking out."

"I know, I know."

"You almost sound like Anne." I did, I guess I was stressing out like she would be. I was glad that she hadn't decided to audition as well.

When it finally was my turn I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to stand. Ella gave a little nudge as I left the room. This was the first time that I had set foot in our schools theater, and it was huge!

Mrs. Elliott told me to do my monologue before my song. I tried to speak loudly, but I was afraid that I was talking to quickly. When I had done it for Anne she had told me to slowdown, but I was having trouble doing so.

After that I gave my sheet music to the pianist. They played the short intro, and I opened my mouth to sing, but I hesitated. What verse was I singing? I realized that it was the second, but I had already started to sing the first. I tried to switch, hoping that no one would notice, but it sounded terrible.

The pianist stopped. I found myself apologizing. Mrs. Elliot told me to start again. I took a deep breath. I sang the right verse this time, and I didn't hold back.

When I was done I stumbled into the room. There would be a five minute break before the dance portion. I wanted to leave. I had blown it.

* * *

**I didn't want to make Nessa an antagonist. I didn't used to be much of a Nessa fan (I couldn't really get over what she did to Boq), but then I saw Demaree Hill play her much softer than I had imagined the character to be (or than other Nessa that I've seen on Youtube). So that's why I like Nessa.**

**Thank you Anonymous, SilentTalker2000 and Bookworm741 for reviewing!**

**Happy half-birthday to SilentTalker2000. ;-)**

**Please R and R!**


	11. Waiting

Alex

It was Friday. Ben told me that they would know if they made it in the show by Sunday. He said that he doubted that he would get in. I knew that he had only auditioned because he had to. I hadn't expected that he would have had to, neither did he.

But I guess it was for the better. I mean he managed to save the petition and impress Ella. Yes, he was still in love with Ella. She seemed to be the only one who didn't know.

Then there was the fact that he was still avoiding Amy. I explained to him that she was trying to change, and maybe he should just give her a chance, but he wouldn't. Not that I blamed him, I doubt that I would do differently if I was in his position.

I was the only one who knew everyones' stories, and it was driving me insane! Amy's story was the hardest to take in, because, in a way, she reminded me of myself. She had lost her mother and I had lost both of my parents. Both of us were lost after this, but had found some way to cope with it. We had dedicated our lives to something that could be called a lost cause, and I think that soon we would both reach the end of our quests. Soon Elphaba would remember, and I knew that Amy needed her forgiveness. She needed Elphaba to tell her that she was the better person that she had hoped that she would be.

* * *

Friday went by slowly, and I could tell that Ella and Amy were anxiously a waiting the end of the day. Amy had made it clear that her audition had not gone the way she had hoped that it would, and she just wanted to get the bad news over with.

"You never know for sure, Amy." Anne had tried to convince her sister/stepsister that all hope was not lost. Of course she had no idea of the real reason that Amy wanted to get in so badly. "You many think that you didn't do well, but Mrs. Elliott might have been impressed by you anyway."

"Yeah right", Amy muttered.

"She's right", I put in. "And only forty three people audition, so you have about a 50 percent chance."

"But they others didn't flop like I did!" She nearly shouted.

"How do you know?" Asked Anne. "Many of the others could've made even worse mistakes." I assumed that Amy had told Anne what she had done wrong.

"We'll know if we got in soon, maybe today." Ella seemed to think that having to wait a whole week was just insane, and had been bringing up how they should know "any day now" at least five times a day for the last five days.

"They said by Sunday", Anne, like always, was the voice of reason. "So they very well could tell you on Sunday."

"I heard that they make all the bad news calls first." I hadn't really heard that, but I was hoping to raise Ella and Amy's sprits.

"Yeah, that makes sense", it seems Ella's sprits didn't need much of a raise. "Well I think at least one of the three of us is bound to get in."

"Yeah, and it's gonna be you." Amy's self pity was beginning to get on everybody's nerves, but no one wanted say anything.

By the end of the day Ella was very antsy and Amy hadn't cheered up at all. Anne told me that it wasn't just the audition that was bumming her out. She said that their parents had been fighting constantly since they moved here.  
"I thought that you moved here because your dad got a job", I said. The five of us were walking home, this was one of the rare occasions where no one had a ride. The other three were walking ahead of us.

"He did get a job here, but, although they don't admit to this, the real reason is that my mother thought that the change of scenery would be better for Amy and I. She wanted us to have a new life, and for Amy to forget about her mother and me to forget about the divorce. Well, she had wanted this for years now, but needed a real opportunity."

Anne had never mentioned her real father, and rarely talked about her mother or stepfather. This was one of the few times that she actually talked about her family-life, and I was curious to what she had to say.

"Do you ever miss your father?" I asked her.

"Yes, I mean I write and call him every so often, but it's like he lives in a different world. He moved to Canada after the divorce."

"Wait, if he had moved than why did you guys have to leave?"

"Mom thought that being in the same place as that we were when he was around upset me."

"Did it?"

"No, but neither me or Amy mind the move now."

"I hope I have something to do with that."

Ella and Amy decided that now would be a good time to interrupt us. Ella's phone was ringing and they were almost certain that it was Mrs. Elliott.

"I'm going to answer it!" Shouted Ella as she flipped up her phone. "Hello...Yes this is Ella...Really...Ok...Thank you for calling."

In movies and TV shows there's always a short moment of silence before a bomb goes off. I used to think that was unrealistic, but now I was experiencing one of those moments.

"I'm in!" She exclaimed. We all congratulated her before Amy asked: "What are you?"

"That's the best part!" She seemed as if she was going to burst. "I'm playing Glinda The Good!"

If I were her I wouldn't have been excited at all to be playing myself in play that told the wrong side of our story. However, Ella could only remember the happiness she felt in Oz, so she had no memory of guilt, fear, betrayal, or even melancholy at all. She might get a little uncomfortable while playing this other side of herself, but she won't expertness any grief, yet. Ben and I had a feeling that somewhere in the process of rehearsals she would remember who she was.

Ella said that we had to do something to celebrate, and that we should all stay together until the other two received phone calls as well. I could tell that Ben was praying that he wouldn't have to play himself. He was ashamed of the way that he had acted as Tin Woodsman. I had told him that we all had done something in Oz that we would rather forget.

Ella lived near a mall, and suggested that we hang out in the coffee shop there while we waited for the other phone calls. Anne pointed out that they might not be today or even tomorrow, but Ella ignored this. It wasn't too long of a walk, but it wasn't a short one either. As we walked Ella became more and more excited.

"Was that the part that you auditioned for?" Anne asked Ella.

"Yes! I had a feeling that it would be a good role for me."

"Anne doesn't know Wizard Of Oz, you'll have to explain it to her", Amy was speaking now.

"But you do?" Ben asked her, and I realized that this was the first time that Ben had willingly spoken to Amy.

"Yes", she said her voice giving away no emotion. "I saw it live when I was little."

There was a chilling silence, but I knew that I was the only one, besides Amy and Ben, who knew how big of a deal it was that Amy had seen The Wizard Of Oz live.

"Did you see it, Ben?" I couldn't think of a way to change the subject, but at least this broke the silence.

"Yes, I also saw live it when I was little", for some reason a munchkin (no matter how much taller he was than normal munchkins) talking about when they were "little" struck me as funny, but I resisted the urge to laugh.

"I never saw it live", Ella spoke now. "But I saw the movie, I think you were there when I first saw it, Ben." Ben nodded. They really had know each other for a long time.

"Maybe you could explain to me what it's about." _Anne, don't ask that_, I thought.

"It's about a tornado taking a little girl to a different world", Amy said simply.

"That's what happens, but that's not really what it's about", said Ben. I shot him a look that said: _Why couldn't you just leave it at that._

"No, it's about the Dorothy going to see The Wizard," Ella put in.

"No, it's about her trying to get home and killing two people while she's doing so," Amy said bitterly.

"I don't think that was exactly her fault", Ella argued.

"Then who's was it?"

"I guess it was..." It seemed like for the first time in this life it accrued to Ella that the whole thing could have been her fault.

"It was The Wizards fault, let's leave it at that!" They all looked at me, maybe I had said that a little to loud.

"Never mind", said Anne. "Don't tell me the story, I'll look it up later."

We didn't talk much on the rest of the walk. I wondered what it would be like when Anne had her memory back and Ella had the rest of hers. Who we all still be friends?

By the time we were at the coffee shop the silence had become very awkward. Everyone bought coffee, and we found a table. Then Ben's phone rang.

"Answer it!" Ella squealed excitedly, "It's probably Mrs. Elliott."

Ben pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?...Yes...Ok...No, thats fine...Maybe...Thank you, bye." He seemed relived as he hung up.

"Well?" Ella asked.

"Nope, I'm not in."

"Aww, that's to bad."

"No, it's ok."

We stayed at the coffee shop for an hour and a half, until Amy finally said: "I don't think she's going to call me tonight, lets just go home."

"Fine, but you have to call me as soon as you get the news." Said Ella, "Anne, if she doesn't then half to!"

"Fine", said both Amy and Anne.

We walked back in a group, making our way to each house. Mine was last, and by the time I made it home my brother was already there. The rest of my day was uneventful and boring.

* * *

**Hi, sorry about the problem with my story uploading yesterday, I don't know what happened.**

**Amy forgetting part of her song in the middle of her audition, was based on a true event. Once, when I was auditioning for Cinderella at a community theater, I was so nervous that I forgot the words to the song while I was singing. At the time, I was humiliated, but now it's a good story to tell.**

**Thank you to Bookworm741, SilentTalker2000, and Anonymous for reviewing. ;-)**


	12. Rehearsal

Amy

Saturday came and went. Anne and I had tried to stay out of the house, and that normally meant blowing money on movies that we didn't really care to see. Anne wanted to get a job on weekends at a shop, but I hoped that she wouldn't. If she did I would have literally nothing to do and no one to do nothing with.

Sunday went slowly, and every minute I expected my phone to ring with news. Anne was reading and I decided to watch sports with my dad. I didn't know much the game, and was bored with in a few minutes.

Then my phone rang, I had been carrying it around with me all day. I went into the other kitchen to answer it. Anne was reading in there, but closed her book when I came in. She knew who was calling.

I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Amy. This is Mrs. Elliott. I'm calling about your audition. You have a lovely voice, you know." Mrs. Elliott didn't like to hand out compliments, and I was afraid that this was a bad sign.

"Thank you."

"I'm happy to tell you that you we would like you to be a part of this production."

"Really?"

* * *

Ella

It was Sunday when Amy called me. She was in! She was only ensemble, but it was still a big deal. She sounded very excited over the phone.

Our first rehearsal was on Tuesday afternoon, and I couldn't wait!

* * *

Alex

It was a week after Amy and Ella's first rehearsal, and I hardly saw anything of them anymore. Ella had explained that the show was planed to go up at the end of April, it was March, and they were in a rush to learn lines, blocking, and musical numbers.

Tickets were already on sale. There was a small "mix up" when Amy had ordered tickets for her family. When she meant to buy three tickets together, she accidentally bought two thickets for one show and the other for the show on they day before. She was a pretty good lier, almost as good as Ella; and, conveniently, there were no refunds.

I soon realized why it had been so easy for Amy's mix up to go unnoticed. I had convinced Ben that we should go and see the show, to support Ella and to make sure that the plan had worked. When I had tried to purchase two tickets, hopefully for the same night that Anne was going, I realized how many people wanted to see this show.

I did end up getting tickets, from the only night that was available. Apparently I was lucky to even get two seats that were next to each other. I had a long argument with the lady, probably a parent who had volunteered to help, who was selling me the tickets. I told Ben that after that he better not back out and tell me to give his ticket to someone else.

"Do you ever wonder if we're doing the right thing?" Ben asked me one day.

"What?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Getting Anne and Ella to remember."

"Of coarse we're doing the right thing. Do you want them to live in the dark forever?"

"No, but Ella's fine only remembering to good parts of her other life. You saw that look on her face the other day, imagine what knowing everything could do to her." I thought about this for a moment, maybe he was right. No, it would be better for Ella to remember.

"She'll be ok, she doesn't have much to be guilty about anymore. We're all here, none of us are dead. If I were her I would want to remember." We left it at that. I didn't blame Ben for having second thoughts, I two had wondered if things would be better if we just left them alone.

* * *

Amy

My rehearsal schedule was insane. We were at the theater practically every spare moment that we had. Mrs. Elliott had warned us that we were behind schedule so there would be extra rehearsals to make up for lost time.

I was in pretty much all of the big numbers, not counting the Munchkin's songs. Thank Oz the freshman's were the only ones of the ensemble that had to play Munchkins, I swear that I would have quit if I had to be a part of any of those songs.

It made me uncomfortable to watch some of the scenes, I suppose that one day we'll all be able to laugh over them, but that day wasn't come soon. On occasion I felt a strong urge to punch the actress playing The Wicked Witch, I could tell that Ella felt this as well.

* * *

I rubbled the sleep from my eyes as I pulled myself out of bed. I hated waking up early on weekends, but rehearsal was form 8:00-1:00 and I didn't want to be late. It was 6:00, Anne had suggested that I wake up at this hour so that I would be wide awake by 8:00.

Anne may be a morning person, but I was definitely not. I grumpily stumbled to the kitchen for breakfast. Anne was already awake, and was reading at the kitchen table.

"Good morning", she said when I walked in the room.

"Morning", I mumbled.

I ate a small breakfast. Anne told me to eat more, because I would be at rehearsal all day, but I didn't listen. I told her that I would pack food with me to get her off my back. At seven I shoved an apple and my script in to a bag and told my father that we needed to leave in twenty minutes.

* * *

This wasn't a rehearsal for a high school musical, this was the first run through of wanna-be broadway standers production. Mrs. Elliott couldn't settle for "ok" even on our first run through. Nope, everything had to be perfect, and if we forgot our blocking (which we had only learned a few days before), than we were never going to hear the end of it. I understood that now.

Ella looked like she had enough, and out of the leads she had the least amount of both lines and stage time. It looked like the girl who was playing Dorothy would start crying if she was yelled at one more time. The whole cast were on their toes for the whole run through.

If you weren't onstage, then you were watching from the wings. I thought that the other actors were doing good. Doing this show was almost becoming enjoyable.

At the end of the day we we're all extremely exhausted, and I was wishing that I had taken Anne's advice and ate more of a breakfast. Mrs. Elliott gave us a lecture about remembering blocking before she dismissed us. Someone needed to nock that woman off her high horse.

As soon as I was home I through myself onto the couch. I tried not to dread tomorrows rehearsal. I remembered the reason that I was doing this. It wasn't for me it was for Elphaba.


	13. Seeing More

Ella

I hated rehearsals. I don't know why I thought they would be any fun. I hated having to play myself. The show made me seem so two demential and that was how Mrs. Elliott wanted me to play myself. Watching Ephie's scenes were just painful. I was also starting get odd feelings during rehearsals, but it wasn't until our first dress rehearsal that I realized that I was staring to regain more of my memory.

I was a little excited for the first dress rehearsal, although it wasn't as big of a deal to most of the cast. We had two more weeks 'til opening night, but Mrs. Elliott wanted to start dress rehearsals early so that we could get used to doing the show in costume. I had only one costume, so it didn't make much of a difference to me. It was still nice to see everyone in costume.

I started to wish that I could make a few changes to my costume. I mean, the dress was fine, but the tinfoil crown was a bit much. Mrs. Elliott had wanted most of the costumes and set to resemble the movie, because most of the people who were going to see the show would be fans of the movie.

I watched the first few scenes from the wings as I waited for my entrance, like I usually did. When the house began to fly I started to get a strange feeling in my stomach. I told myself that it was stage fright, but I couldn't shake that it was something else as well. I looked over at Amy, who was also waiting in the wings, and she had her face buried in her hands. I didn't know what to think.

When it was time for my entrance my stage fright had increased. I felt like I needed to lie down in a dark room for a few hours. No one else seemed to be going through this so I tried to hide it.

The moment that I stepped on stage I felt a wave of dizziness. I was able to get through all of my lines and the scene was over in no time. After my scene I went to the green room. No one else was there.

I sank to my knees and covered my face with my hands. My head was pounding. For a moment I thought that I hear someone talking to me, but when I looked I realized that I was still alone.

Was I loosing it? I didn't want to think that I was, even for a minute, but I did feel as if something paranormal was happening. I tried to put this out of my mind for the rest of rehearsal, but that didn't help my headache or nausea.  
I thought that my last scene was coming up, so I went back to the wings. When I got there I realized that I actually had a good amount of time before I needed to be there. I decided to stay and watch instead of going back down to the green room.

I almost did go back down when I saw what scene they were on. I had done a pretty good job avoiding having to watch "the melting scene", but nothing was going right today. I was afraid that, if I went back to the green room, I would start to hallucinate again.

I tried not to pay attention, but I couldn't bring myself to look away from what was happening on stage. My headache was getting worse, and I was fighting back tears as I watched. I was listening to the actors on stage, but I could hear other voices. I wasn't sure what the voices were saying, but they still were there.

I couldn't focus when I was on stage. Every time I moved my head I saw flashes of places that seemed so familiar. I might have said a few lines wrong, but I couldn't remember.

Mrs. Elliott gave us another talk before calling the end of rehearsal. All I wanted to do was go home and lie down, but the moment that I was alone a strange sensation came over me. I was beginning to see flashes of bright colors, and I felt as if someone was calling out to me. That was when I realized what was happening.

I was remembering.

* * *

Alex

The moment that I arrived at school I was greeted by a worried Amy. "I think Ella remembers!" Ben and I had been talking. I knew that this was important, because, although I'm sure that she suspected that Ben knew who he was, she never brought up anything about Oz in front of others.

"Really?" It sounded as if Ben had forgotten who was giving him this information.

"I'm almost sure."

"Wait", I interjected. "How do you know this?"

"She had this look, yesterday in rehearsal."

"But she didn't say anything."

"No, what would she say?"

"I don't know", I thought for a moment.

"Maybe something about remembering who you are", it was a statement, but Ben said it like a question.

"You two are idiots." Amy let out a loud breath. "She wouldn't just come up to me and say she knows who I am. She'll tell you, though." Amy looked at me.

"Ok", I said. "I'll ask her if she's starting to remember anything."

"Good, she's talking to Anne right now." Amy turned and walked away, I think toward where Ella and Anne were talking.

"Do you think she really remembers everything?" Ben asked once Amy was out of earshot.

"I don't know. Are you hoping that she'll remember you?"

"No, I doubt she will." I could tell that he wasn't so doubtful, but I didn't get a chance to say so. At that moment I was greeted by a slap in the face. Ella seemed to have out of no where.

"What was that for?" I tried not to shout, but it came out louder that I had intended.

"Yesterday, in rehearsal I remembered. Everything." Her voice was hushed as if she was afraid to be overheard. She was making a scene, and I was surprised that Ben was the only one watching.

"And you slapped because...?" She never acted like this.

"You could have told me you were alive."

"That's what this is about?"

"Yes, that's this is about! Do you know what I went through? Do you know what it's like to think that the only two people that you care about are dead, and it's your fault?" She was on the brink of tears.

"Glinda, I'm sorry. We should have told you. Elphaba wanted to, but-"

"Just never mind, I have to go to class!" She left as fast as she had come.

"What just happened?" I asked mostly to myself. Ben was still staring after her. Amy ran up to where we were.

"Well?" She obviously hadn't seen what had just happened.

I rubbed my left check, "Yeah, she remembers."

"She said so?"

"Yes, she said so."

"Good", she gave a sigh of relief before asking me: "What happened to your face?"

"Glinda", I said simply.

* * *

**Thank you to SilentTalker2000, Anonymous, Bookworm741, and Scarlet Phlame for reviewing. **


	14. Was It My Fault?

Ella

I knew that I was overreacting. I couldn't blame Fiyero for what had happened years ago. I was just so angry and sad. I wanted to talk to Elphaba, but I couldn't.

How had I lasted all these years? Only remembering the few moments for joy that I had felt in my other life. Why hadn't I ever tried to remember more?

It was homeroom. I glanced at the others. I hadn't decided if I was mad at Alex or not, but I needed to talk to someone. There was always Ben.

Ben. After all of these year, how could I not have remembered him? What was wrong with me? Then there was Amy. I had known her. It made seance.

Why hadn't Fiyero told me that they were who they were? I shouldn't stay mad at him. I think slapping him was enough. He still needed to tell everything that he had kept secrete.  
I wanted to focus on getting Elphie to remember, but I was dreading the next rehearsal. If I thought that it was hard when I only had half of my memory, then what was it going to be like now?

* * *

Amy

I didn't know if I should talk Glinda about remembering or not. If she didn't bring it up today, then I would have to find an opportunity to bring it up. It would be nice to be able to talk to her about having to suffer through rehearsals.

I knew that those would be harder for her now. She was probably dying inside right now. Why wouldn't she be? I had seen her hiding the pain that she was going through, the other day.

I was thankful that I had someone to help me when I had gone through that. Elphaba had three people to help her. Three people who couldn't wait for her to remember.

* * *

Alex

I wasn't sure how long Ella was going to be mad at me. I didn't know if I should approach her about it either. Or if I should try to apologize to her.

I decided to apologize, the transition was probably just hard for her.

"Ella?" It was lunch, and we were the first two people a the table.

"You need to tell me everything, now."

"What?"

"I want to know everything that you couldn't tell me because I didn't remember everything."

"Ok. Well, to start Ben knows who he is. Oh, and so does Amy."

"Good, then everyone, but Elphie, is on the same page."

"Yeah, but Ben doesn't want anything to do with Amy. Amy's trying to be a better person than she was in Oz."

"Oh." She looked down for a moment. "Was it all my fault?"

"What?"

"In Oz. Was it my fault?"

"I don't understand, was what you fault?"

"Everything. Well, Nessa's death, and then your almost death, and everything that Elphaba went through. I just-" She sniffed and wiped away a tear.

"No. No, don't blame yourself. And it happened a long time ago. It's over now, and no one is holding anything against you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She gave me a small smile. I noticed Anne and Amy coming our way, so did Ella.

"You don't need to remind me that Anne doesn't remember anything." Ella said, with a bigger smile.

"I wasn't going to."

"Yes, you were." I laughed and so did she.

* * *

Amy

Ella told me that she wanted to go out after Saturday's rehearsal. She said not to invite Anne or Alex. She also said that she had convinced Ben to come along. When I asked where we were going, she said wanted to have a picnic at the lake near the school.

I had a feeling that she wanted to play therapist and solve our problems. I just wanted Ben to listen to me for a minute or two. I needed to tell him that I regretted everything that I had done to him in Oz, and I was trying hard to be a better person here.

He might not believe me, but I needed him to hear me say it. I also wanted to tell him that I still had feelings for him, but I didn't think that I should bring that up any time soon. Besides, I saw the way that he looked at Ella. He still loved her. I guess love never dies.

There was something that I needed to talk to Ella about before our trip to the lake. I didn't want to have to deal with the awkward moments before someone decided to break the ice. I knew that Ben knew who he was and he knew that I knew who I was. We both knew about Ella, but I didn't know if she knew about us.

"Hi Ella, it's Amy." I called her about an hour before I planed to leave for rehearsal.

"I know it's you silly, you gave me your number." She giggled.

"So, is Ben gonna meet us at the lake or at the school?"

"He said he'll meet us at the lake."

"Ok. There's something that I need to talk to you about, but I guess it can wait for the walk over to the lake."

"Ok, you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll see you at rehearsal."

"Ok, bye then."

"Bye, Ella." I put down my phone. She probably knew what I wanted to talk about.

* * *

**Thank you to Anonymous, Lena, Emily, and SilentTalker for reviewing.**

**Bookworm741, I guess I'll see you on April 1, thanks for reviewing.**


	15. Hiding The Tears

Amy

Rehearsal went by with the usual amount of stress and annoyance. I looked over at Ella a few times, and she was definitely not enjoying herself. I felt bad for her.  
At then end of rehearsal, we began our walk to the lake. Ella was holding a large picnic basket and a blanket. I told her that I hadn't been to the lake before, and she was going to have to lead the way. She said that was no problem.

"Ella?"

"Yeah?" She walked with a spring in her step, which decreased my fear that she would be over emotional after remembering.

"I know who you are." She stopped walking and turned to me. Her face was stone serious. I kept talking. "And I know that you know who you are, and who I am. Miss Glinda."

"Nessa?" I smiled. She threw her arms around me. "I am so sorry about what happened in Oz!" She exclaimed.

"It's ok."

"No, no it isn't", she looked as if she could burst into tears at any second. "I promise, I had no idea that-"

"I know. It's ok." I didn't want her to start crying.

"How long did you know?"

"Who you were or who I was?" We continued walking.

"Both."

"I knew who you were the moment I saw you, and I've known who I was for quite sometime now."

"Oh, I thought that I knew all that I needed to, guess I was wrong."

"Sometimes, I wish that I didn't remember everything." I sighed, wanting to change the subject. "So are we near the lake? You said it was close."

"A little bit farther."

* * *

When we arrived there was no sign of Ben. Ella and I spread out the blanket and rocks on the conners, although I didn't think it was a very windy day. We sat in the middle of the blanket. Ella opened the basket and pulled out sandwiches. She handed one to me.

"Was it hard knowing who Anne was when she didn't know herself?" Ella asked me.

"At first it was, then I guess I got used to it."

"Did you know anyone else from Oz?" I took a moment before speaking, before telling her my sob story.

"I'm so sorry", she said.

"No, it's ok", I didn't know what else to say.

"Look, here comes Ben." Ella waved him over. He smiled at her, not even looking at me.

"You're late!" Ella declared as Ben sat down on the blanket.

"I am?" Ella glanced at her watch.

"No, actually I think we're early." They chatted for a little, before Ella brought up the reason that we were here.

"Ben", she said. "We know who you are. And I think you know who we are." She said "we", but I wasn't really part of the conversation.

"Yes", he said. "I know who you are." There was an awkward silence here. No one seemed to know what to say.

"I only remembered everything recently." Ella said.

"I know", said Ben. "I'm sorry I never tried to tell you."

"I probably wouldn't have known how if I were you." Ella smiled at him and he smiled back. I felt invisible. My heart sank as I realized that Ella was falling for him, she just didn't realize it.

This made sense. He did deserved this much, to be happy. But did I deserve to have my heart broken like this? It shouldn't be breaking. I knew that he would never love me. I had always known.

"I think I need to go." I stood up as I said this.

"What? We just got here." Ella complained.

"You two should stay, I'm starting to feel a little sick."

"Are you ok getting home?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye!" Ella called out as I walked the way we had came. The moment I was out of sight I began to run, tears streamed down my face. When I reached the school I didn't know what to do. My father had a meeting at work today, although he normally had Saturday's off. I didn't want to have to walk home alone. I called Anne, and asked her what I should do.

"Do you want me to ask Mom to pick you up?" She asked.

"I thought she was at yoga."

"She is, but she'll probably leave to pick you up."

"Yeah, and complain about it for days. No thank you." Anne was quiet for a moment.

"Do you want me to call Alex? He's the only other person I can think of who drives."

"Sure", I said. "Why not?"

"Ok, bye." I waited a few minutes, for Anne to call me back after she called Alex. It didn't take long.

"He's on his way." She said. "Are you ok? Ella said that you guys were going to stay there for a few hours."

"I'm fine, I just don't feel up to it anymore."

"Ok, if you're sure."

"I am, bye."

"Bye." I tucked my phone in my pocket, and tried to wipe the tear stains from my face. I didn't want it to look like I had been crying. I was standing out side of the school. I turned my head to look at it, I bet no one was in there. Mrs. Elliott had probably gone home already.

A while later Alex's car pulled up in front of me. He rolled down the window. "Need a ride?" He asked with a grin. I opened the door to the passenger's seat and pulled myself in.

"Something go wrong at your exclusive club meeting?" Alex asked me.

"What club?"

"You know, whatever you, Ella, and Ben were doing that Anne and I couldn't be a part of."

"Oh. Ella just wanted to talk about her knowing who she was. She probably only excluded you because Anne couldn't be there."

"Why did you need a ride anyway?"

"I guess I thought that the three of would walk home."

"And?" Why was he asking, anyway? It didn't concern him.

"I don't know, I have to go home. Don't ask why, it's none of your business."

"Ok", he said taken a back. "But it is sort of my business, I am giving you a ride home."

"Fair enough. I just needed to leave early." I held back tears as I said this. I didn't want to cry now, not in front of him. Not in front of anyone.

"Are you ok? Anne told me that you sounded a little upset over the phone."

"I'm fine, Alex. Just fine."

"It's Ben isn't it?" Why was he being so noisy? I asked him this much.

"I'm your friend, right. It's my job." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought it was Ella's job."

"Well, she's not doing a very good it at the moment. Is she?"

"You're crazy." He grinned.

"I know." I laughed at this. "When Anne remembers you should talk to her. I think she can help you feel better."

"Ok, I will." We had reached my house. "Thanks, Alex."

"No problem", he said as stopped the car.

"Bye", I said as I got out of the car.

"Bye." He waved as he drove away.

* * *

**Thank you to Anonymous, SilentTalker2000, and Scarlet Phlame.**

**Sorry if there was any confusion, but when I said "I guess I'll see you on April 1" I was talking to Bookwrom741, I will still be posting daily.**

**Thanks for reading. :-) **

**Happy Valentines Day!**


	16. It's Coming

Alex

It was Monday, Friday marked one more week until opening night to The Wizard Of Oz. If Amy was nervous, she hid it well. Ella, on the other hand, was a reck. She reminded herself how close the show was about three times every few hours.

Anne would be seeing the evening show on the Saturday after the Friday they opened. Her parents were seeing the matinée the day after. Ben and I had to wait a week.

I began to think about what it would be like when Anne remembered. I couldn't believe that it was so close. I realized that I was just as anxious as Ella was. The day that I had waiting for years for was only two weeks away.

Ella nervously tapped her foot to a quick beat during lunch. "You know, it's a little early for your nerves to kick in." I stated.

"I know, it's just, the show's so close. And I don't want to do a bad job or look dumb on stage."

"You weren't this nervous at the audition", Ben said.

"I know."

"If your this nervous now, than what's it going to be like on opening night?" Asked Anne.

"I don't know! What if I break down before I have to go on?"

"Clam down, you're not going to break down. And you shouldn't even be worrying about that right now."

"Anne, how do you know I won't break down."

"Because I know that you're going to breath and realize that you're not as scared as you think you are."

"But-"

"Just take her word for it." I said, before Ella could argue.

"You're going to do great." Ben added.

"And now isn't the time to stress out about it." Anne put in. Ella sighed.

"I guess you guys are right." She mumbled.

* * *

Ella stopped reminding us how close the show was for the next week. However, she didn't hesitate to bring it up the next Monday. I didn't blame her for this. They were having constant rehearsals, and she needed something to blame for he loss of sleep.

I knew that Ella and Amy were anticipating Anne regaining her memories. I was too, in fact it was the only thing that I could think about. That wasn't a big surprise.

* * *

Amy

Rehearsal were very intense, because we only had a few left. It didn't really mater that much to me. Anne would still remember if we sang the wrong notes or messed up a little of the choreography. I mentioned this to Ella, and it seemed to make her a little less nervous.

I don't think she would be this nervous if Mrs. Elliott wasn't constantly stressing her, and the rest of the cast, out. She told us that what we were doing wasn't good enough and that we needed to actually try. If you told her that you were trying, she would tell you to try harder. The problem was that Ella to everything seriously and personally.

"I used to be her favorite student." She said to me, and the rest of our little group, on the Tuesday before opening night. "Now, I swear, she hates my guts."  
"I know! It's like she wants up to do bad, just so she can have the pleasure of yelling at us!" I complained.

"I'm sure you're over exaggerating it." Anne said realistically. "She probably just trying to help you do better."

"No she's not."

"Anne, I think they're right. The woman's crazy." Alex added.

"I never said she wasn't, but you can think about the negative note, or the positive note."

"I sing second alto, so I'll take the low note." I remarked. Ella giggled at this, and Anne couldn't help but smile at my corny joke.

* * *

Ella

Ben asked me if I was doing anything after the first show, if there was some sort of cast party. "No, silly", I responded. "The cast party is after the last show."

"Oh, so theres no celebration on opening night?"

"No." Then a wonderful thought hit me. "But I have an idea!"

* * *

"You want us to meet you, at the lake, at ten o'clock at night, on Friday?" Anne asked me in disbelief.

"Yeah, bring flash lights and food", I was talking to her and Alex.

"I don't know about this." Anne said doubtfully.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Yeah, maybe she's right", Alex agreed with me. "They could use the celebration."

"Ok, but I don't even know where the lake is." Anne said, but I refused to let her be a kill joy.

"Alex can show you. Amy and I will meet you guys there. Remember, bring food and a flashlight. I'm bringing cookies and Ben id bring sandwiches, so don't bring those. Ok?"

"Ok", they both said. Yay! I thought, maybe opening would be fun after all.

* * *

Amy

It was already Wednesday. I couldn't believe it. Opening was approaching fast. Tomorrow was out preview, so today was the last real dress rehearsal.

I was able to put the show out of my mind for most of the day, Ella didn't seem to be doing as well as I was. By the time the day was over she couldn't sit still. She kept talking about her costume, and how Mrs. Elliott was about to kill her. The usual things that she ranted about.

Ben wished us good luck, both of us. As in he acknowledged my existence. Ella gave him a really big smile, and then it was off to rehearsal. This was our absolute last rehearsal! This was the last time that I was going to have to listen to Mrs. Elliott's lectures! Unless it was true that she really gave notes after shows. That rumor had been going around for a while.

"Are you excited?" Ella asked me in a hushed tone as we walked to the theater.

"Are you?" I said dryly.

"A little", she squealed.

"I'm excited for Elphaba to remember." Was all I said.

Mrs. Elliott gave us, what felt like, an uninspired pep talk. Then it was places, and we were starting in five. Ella gave my hand a little squeeze before she ran to her place. I followed behind her and a few other members of the cast. Most of us were already sagging, but we hid this while we were on stage.

I had to admit that this really was a terrible production. Ella was the only good part. I'm not saying that the other actors didn't have potential, they just weren't that good at showing it. The fact that Mrs. Elliott yelled at every single mistake we made, didn't help.

In the end she was ruining the show. Which was ironic, because everything that she was doing, apparently, was to make us put on a good show. She needed a reality check.  
I listened to the first few scenes. I felt the nervous feeling, that I had felt at the auditions, creep into my head.

_Great_, I thought. _Hello nerves, are you here to bug me for the next few weeks? It looks like you've arrived early_. I sighed, doing my best to stay calm.

Ella was breathing heavily, but showed no other signs of being nervous. That was good, I was afraid that she was going to freak out. When Ella was on stage, she hid all of her feelings and really looked happy. She hid how conflicted she was about this show, and the nerves that she was feeling. She really was a good actress.

I was able to get through my parts. I don't think that I made any mistakes, which was a relief. I wasn't in the mood to be yelled at.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter that I posted on Valentines Day was on the sadder side of my writing. I guess that just proves how much of a loner I am. XD**

**Thank you to SilentTalker2000 and Anonymous for reviewing. **


	17. So Close

Amy

Once rehearsal was over, Ella and I were waiting out side for our rides. "You know, you're a really good actress." I said to her, and she smiled.

"I guess I mastered the whole hiding-what-you-really-think-and-look-like-you-couldn't-be-happier thing in Oz. There isn't much acting to my part, it's just smiling."

"Well if there's one thing you're good at-"

"It's smiling", she cut me off, and we both giggled.

"You're still the best in the cast." I continued.

"Thanks, you're the best in the ensemble."

"No, I'm not. You're just saying that because I complimented you."

"Think what you want, but, in my opinion, you're the best."

* * *

Ella

At school the on Thursday, I couldn't focus. My thoughts were on the show. We were going to have our first real performance! Sure they were mostly parents and friends who had bought the cheep tickets, but it was still an audience.

Also, each day was another day closer to Anne remembering who she really was. In only three short days I would have my best friend back! That was another thing to keep me from focusing.

By the time the day was over, I was already extremely anxious. I figured that was to be expected, I mean this was my first show and all. Amy didn't look nervous at all.

When I asked her if she was she gave me a funny look before shaking her head. She didn't really care about the show, when it all came down to it, neither did I. We cared about Anne remembering. But that didn't mean that I couldn't try to look good on stage. Amy didn't get the fact that the whole school was going to see this.

I tried to keep my nerves steady as I waited backstage. I didn't know how to calm myself down. This is only the preview, I told myself. It's not something to freak out over. I didn't believe myself. Of course it's something to freak out over, my mind said back. There's a real, live, audience out there.

I took a deep breath, it was time for my entrance.

* * *

Amy

If the show go's as well as the preview did, then we have nothing to worry about. Then again, I wasn't all that worried in the fist place.

* * *

Alex

Opening was a big deal. It showed us how close we were, literally one day more. It also was a big deal to all of the actors. It was their first real moment.

* * *

Ella

Everything felt slowed as I walked to the theater. I couldn't believe that this was it. I couldn't believe how close everything was.

* * *

**Sorry about posting so late in the day, and for such a short chapter.**

**Thanks to SilentTalker, Anonymous, and Emily for reviewing. **


	18. The Point Of No Return

Amy

I could feel my heart beating hard in my chest. I had been a little nervous for the last rehearsal and preview, but nothing is like the nerves that you feel for the real thing. In theater you only get one shot with that audience. You don't get any do overs. Normal people would say "just like life", but I couldn't say that. I was living a do over.

Mrs. Elliott didn't have anything inspiring to say, not that I thought that she would. I could feel a tickle in my stomach, when it was time for places. I stood near Ella,we could hear the audience coming in. Thirty minutes 'til show time.  
Ella was sitting in one of the two chairs that were aloud back stage. She was staring out at the empty stage, we could hear the audience coming in. Why did they have to be so loud?

I tried to talk to Ella, but she wasn't much for conversation. It felt like an hour had pasted, but it was only fifteen minutes. Ella buried her face in her hands. I couldn't distract her.

I hadn't expected her to be like this. I was the one who had been frightened half to death at the auditions. So much that it had slipped me up. Ella, on the other hand, had been confident. She had been a little nervous, but she stayed on top of it. Now she didn't even seem like the same girl.

When the overture started, she puled her head out of her hands. She hadn't been crying, she was just isolating herself from the rest of us. "Are you ok?"I whispered. She nodded, but didn't speak. A someone told me to be quiet, which was funny, because, in saying so, they were making more noise than I had.

Ella stood up a few minutes before her entrance. She closed her eyes tight, then opened them. She stood in the wings for about two minutes.

Onstage she was a different person. I could hardly believe that she was nervous at all. It really was like she was a different person.

The moment that she was backstage she breathed a sigh of relief. "How was I?" She whispered.

"Amazing!" I whispered loudly, and was shot a few looks by other cast members.  
"Thanks", Ella gave a weak smile.

* * *

Ella was skipping beside me, a huge smile plastered on her face. She was carrying a big bag, that I knew held food inside. "We got through that." I said.

"Did you hear the applause? A standing ovation!" Ella said dreamily. I was holding a flashlight, that lit our way.

"Do you think that the others will already be there?" I asked.

"At least Ben will."

"Don't you think that it's a little late for a party? I mean we have two shows tomorrow."

"Are you surprised that Anne agreed?"

"Yes."

"I am too."

When we reached the lake the other three were already there. They had spread out a large blanket and had placed flashlights and a few candles all around. It looked fancy.

"How'd the show go?" Ben asked when he saw us.

"Perfectly!" Ella said gleefully.

"Perfectly?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, it's not that hard to believe, is it?" Ella pondered her own question.

"No, it isn't", Anne said quickly, not wanting to ruin Ella's joy.

"It did go really well", I agreed with Ella, as we sat down.

"Do you think it'll be as good tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Ella declared.

"Hopefully," I added.

It wasn't a cloudy night, so we could see the stars like jewels in the night sky. The lake looked black and mirky, but, at the edge close to us, we could see our flashlights and candles reflecting in the water. Alex picked up one of the flash lights and shined it into the lake.

A two hours pasted. Ella talked a lot. At midnight Anne happened to check her watch. She told us that we should probably start packing up, but none of us listened. I knew that our parents were asleep already. The only reason for them not to be was that they were fighting. That didn't motivate my wanting to go home.

"Come on, it's only midnight." I said to my sister.

"You have two shows tomorrow." I didn't want to think about tomorrow, which, now that I think about it was today, to come so soon, I was nervous. I didn't know what would happen when Anne remembered. Would she be angry with me?

"Ok", I said suddenly. "We should go."

"What?" Ella whined.

"Anne's right, it's late."

Alex ended up being the only one with a car, so Ella, Ben, and I had to cram ourselves in the backseat, while Alex and Anne sat in the front. By the time we had made it to our house, it was twelve thirty-two. I had to admit that I was exhausted. Anne looked tired as well.

I laid awake in bed for a few minutes, thinking about everything. Hoping that I could prove to Elphaba that I was a better sister than I was back in Oz. Maybe she would realize this when she remembered.  
One day more.

* * *

Ella

When I woke up, I felt a rush of giddy excitement. Tonight Anne was going to see the show! Tonight everything was going to fall into place.

* * *

Amy

I felt a little queasy when I woke up. It was judgement day. Everything that we had worked for was at stake.

* * *

Alex

I wasn't sure what to expect. I paced around the room realizing that this was going to be a very long day. I didn't know if Anne would remember eminently, or if it would take a day for her to mind to register what was going on. I just didn't know.

* * *

Amy

Getting through the first show wasn't hard. I don't think it went as good as opening had, but that didn't matter. What mattered was the show that we were about to do in a few hours.

Ella wasn't happy with her performance. She hadn't messed up or done anything wrong, she just felt like there was something missing. I asked what she thought was missing, and she replied that she had no idea.

She continued to tell me these things for the next few hours. It was annoying, but I didn't tell her so. Anne wasn't here, so I was her vent buddy for the day.  
"What if Elphie gets mad that we're doing this?" she asked suddenly.

"Doing what?"

"The show, the whole thing is one big lie!"

"I think she'll understand", I said, unsure.

"Oh, I hope so!" I had never thought of that before. What if Ella was right? No, Elphaba would understand that we were just trying to help her remember. I hope.

* * *

I held my breath as we heard the audience come in. Ella had a death grip on my left hand. I was just happy that she didn't go into her little cocoon to wait for her scene.

When the overture started, she squeezed my hand even tighter. I could feel my own heart thump a little faster. This is it, I thought.

Ella stood up a few minutes before her scene, releasing my hand as she did so. "Good luck", I whispered to her. She gave me a small smile before stepping onstage. I watched her from the wings, she was as wonderful as ever.

I tried to imagine what Anne might be thinking, but I couldn't come up with anything. Maybe her head ache already started. I had a feeling that it would have started when Ella come on stage.

When it was time for my entrance, my hands were shaking. It felt hard to breath, and my heart was beating louder and faster than normal. I told myself that I needed to do this, that Elphaba would understand.

* * *

After changing out of our costumes, we meat Anne in front of the theater. "You guys were great!" She said in a weak voice. "I'm sorry, but I have this huge headache."

"Oh, that's ok. Are your parents on their way to pick you guys up?" Ella asked.  
"Yeah, they should be here in a few minutes."

"Here", I said as I fished some aspirin out of my bag. I handed the jar to Anne.  
"Thanks", she said with a small smile.

"You carry around headache meds?" Ella asked.

"Only for rehearsals", I whispered. They both laughed, but Ella knew the real reason that I had them for rehearsals and shows.

* * *

Once we were at home, Anne went strait bed. I sat alone in my room and dialed a number into my phone. Alex answered on the first ring.

"It's starting", I said.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, she had a headache, I gave her medicine, but it didn't help." Alex was silent for a moment, I could imagine that rush of joy that had come over him.

"Thank you for telling me", he said at last.

"No problem, I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye, Nessa."

All I could do was wait.


	19. A New Life

Anne

When I woke up, my headache was still there. It was a miracle that I had been able to sleep at all. I kept seeing flashes of colors. When I tried to stand up, I felt on the ground with a soft thud.

I clutched my head. I was starting to hear voices, this was bad. What was going on? I felt a wave of emotions sweep over me. I was both a happy and fearful at the same time, then melancholy and a seance of wonder filled me.

All at once, images of places and people began to flood my mind. People that I knew now, but for some reason I felt as if I had know for my whole life. There was a bussing sound in my ears. It kept getting louder and louder. Then, all of a sudden, it stopped.

Everything came flooding back to me. I knew who I was again. I knew who everyone truly was.

* * *

"Anne, we're going to drop Amy off and go get lunch before seeing her show. Do you need anything?" My mother was outside of my room.

"No, I'm ok. How long do you think you will be out?"

"About four hours or so. Will you be alright on your own?"

"I'll be fine, Mom. Have a good time at the show."

"We will, honey." I waited until I heard the car drive away, before coming out. I felt as if I was seeing the world through different eyes. I pulled out my phone and made one short call.

"Hello, Anne?"

"Hi, Alex. It's me. I was wondering if you could come over for a while. I really need to talk to you."

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes."

I had to talk to Alex first. He was the only one who I could risk sounding crazy around. Even if he didn't know who he was, he would hear me out.

* * *

I heard a nock on the door, I was sitting in the living room. I pulled myself up to answer it. "Hi, are you ok?" Alex asked me as I showed him in. Was it just me or did he look a little nervous?

"I need to tell you something, it might sound a little crazy, but I need you to hear me out." We had made or way to the living room, and he nodded at what I had just said, as we sat down.

"Yesterday, when I was watching Amy and Ella's show, I began to get a very powerful headache. It didn't go away until this morning. When it did, I..." I wasn't sure how to say this next part, but he nodded for me to go on. "I began to get these memories of another life. The odd thing was that this other life didn't exist in this world."

"Do you remember everything?" He asked.

"Yes, I remember everything. You were in there too. You were in my other life. So was Amy, and Ella, and Ben. Do you think that you know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes, Elphaba, I do." My heart skipped a beat as he spoke my name. I could feel tears running down my cheeks.

"You remember?"

"I have for years." Realization dawned on me.

"The show was your idea, not Ella's."

"I didn't know how else to get you to remember."

"Thank you", I knew that he was holding back tears. I wondered how long he had been waiting for this moment. "Do the others know?"

"They know who they are, you were the last to remember." I thought of how hard it must have been for him, to see me everyday and know that I had no idea who he really was. "I am so glad that it worked." He lost control of his tears then. We were both crying, but not out of sorrow. Out of joy and relief that today was the end of our sorrow.

Fiyero pulled me into a tight embrace. I don't know how long we sat there, I felt as if time was standing still. For one moment everything was right.

* * *

"You should go, the'll be home soon." I told Fiyero.

"Ok, you should talk to Amy", he said. "She's been really trying to be a better person than she was in Oz."

"She told you this?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, I think, for a while, I was the only one she could tell."

"Can you let Glinda know that I remember. Tell her to call me."

"Alright", we were at the door now. "I missed you." He leaned in and kissed me. "I'll call you."

"Ok", I whispered.

I stood in the door way, watching him go. Everything had changed. None of my problems seemed to matter anymore, they were nothing compared to the problems that I had faced in Oz.

I knew that, for the first time, in my life everything was going to be alright. No, more than just alright. My life was going to be good. I was going to enjoy it. I won't say that it was going to be perfect, because nothing really is, but that didn't matter.

I was happy.

* * *

**This is the final chapter of A New Life. I am working on a sequel, but I'm not sure when it'll be up.**

**Thank you to SilentTalker, Anonymous, Emily, and ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness for reviewing.**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
